herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chaotix
The Chaotix Detective Agency, commonly referred to as just The Chaotix, is a team of detectives for hire in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. First appearing in Knuckles' Chaotix, and given a modern revamp in Sonic Heroes, the current team consists of only three members: Vector the Crocodile (also the Leader), Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. History Pre-Super Genesis Wave Knuckles' Chaotix In Knuckles' Chaotix, each of Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty came by himself to investigate a mysterious island which rose from the dephts of the ocean. Upon arriving, however, most of them were captured by Dr. Eggman, planning to use the island's energy source to build the Newtronic High Zone, and were put in the Combi Catcher, one of the amusement park's attractions. As Knuckles arrived, he managed to fend off Eggman trying to kidnap Espio, and then went on to free the others as well. The group teamed up to stop the Doctor's evil plan, forming the Chaotix, and surprisingly also got support from two of Eggman's robots, Heavy and Bomb. After defeating Eggman in the park's five main attractions, Metal Sonic merged with the Stage Select machine and used its deadly traps to stop the Chaotix. After destroying the machine, Metal Sonic fled back to his creator who used a Giant Ring to escape, but not before sending a giant, red monstrous robot to eliminate the Chaotix. With nothing left but the core of the Newtronic High Zone, the Chaotix managed to defeat the robot and free Carnival Island from Dr. Eggman's schemes once and for all. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes they run a private detective agency, and never turn down any work that pays. They end up being hired by a mysterious client involving getting rid of Dr. Eggman. However, their job is eventually revealed to be to release Eggman, and to stop Metal Sonic, who had earlier mutinied against his master. Besides fighting against "Eggman" (actually Metal Sonic in disguise), Chaotix also had run-in with Team Dark and Team Rose, the former due to their mistaking them for Eggman's henchmen (to Team Dark's disgust) and the latter due to miscommunication that led Team Rose to believe they were responsible for abducting Chocola (Cheese's twin sibling) as they thought Cheese was one of the Chao Eggman abducted. In the game, Espio is Speed type, Charmy is Fly type, and Vector is Power type. Their missions are special when compared to other teams in the game, as they have to complete a certain objective in order to finish the level. Usually the missions involve gathering a certain amount of objects. Their extra missions are basically the same like the normal missions: the goal is the same but with added difficulty. Their Team Blast is Chaotix Recital. It destroys all enemies in its area of effect and makes each of them drop 5, 10, or 20 rings. Shadow the Hedgehog In Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix were working on a secret case. Charmy in particular was sent to Prison Island by Vector to locate secret discs for G.U.N.. Afterwards, the trio met in one of Eggman's bases to hack his computer. As Shadow arrived and opened a portal to the Mad Matrix, Vector had Espio follow the hedgehog and extract information from the terminals. Some time later, Vector entered the Space Colony ARK to find the main computer room. Joining up with Shadow, the duo found the room, only to be attacked by Black Doom whom they defeated, allowing Vector to regroup with the Chaotix. In the control room, Vector rushed Espio to hack the ARK's computer, fearing to lose all the recovered data. Charmy however had enough of waiting and rammed the computer. To everyone's surprise, it worked and gave them access to a secret message from Gerald Robotnik which played all around the world, revealing his true intentions behind Shadow's creation and giving Shadow the determination to defeat Black Doom for good. Sonic Rivals 2 In Sonic Rivals 2, the Chaotix were hired to investigate recent Chao disappearances. Suspecting Silver the Hedgehog as the culprit, Vector sent Espio to investigate him. However, Espio befriended the hedgehog and learned his true intentions for hiding the Chao was to protect them from Dr. Eggman Nega. When finding out that Espio had failed his mission, Vector was furious as he already spent their client's money on rent payments. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, the Chaotix helped G.U.N. gather clues about the Marauders and find out where they imprisoned Knuckles. After pinning down four possible hideouts, Vector met Sonic over G.U.N.'s channel and promised his team would gather intel on Shade. Sonic Colors In the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors, the Chaotix were tasked to investigate Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and find Dr. Eggman. Arriving there, the group split up to scout Planet Wisp for clues. However, Charmy got distracted by the attractions while Espio utilized the local hazards to train. As both of them ran into Sonic and Tails, Vector awaited their reports before meeting Sonic as well. Fearing Sonic's involvement would cost the Chaotix their reward, Vector initially told Sonic to leave, but allowed his help once Charmy provided a clue. When their search yielded no result though, Espio reunited with his team too. Seemingly giving up on their objective, Vector looked for other jobs for the Chaotix, even offering Sonic to join their agency. Sonic Generations In Sonic Generations, the Chaotix helped prepare a surprise birthday party for Sonic. As the party began, the Time Eater suddenly appeared and created Time Holes which transported Espio to Seaside Hill, Vector to Rooftop Run and Charmy to Planet Wisp, turning them into statues in the White Space. Eventually, the detectives were restored to normal by Sonic and his past self, and they soon appeared to cheer on both Sonics as they confronted the Time Eater, controlled by Dr. Eggman. Upon the Time Eater's defeat, the Chaotix were transported back to the present where they resumed the celebration and later waved goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails as they returned to their own time. Members Current members *Vector the Crocodile (Leader) *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee Former Members *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Knuckles the Echidna (Founder) Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Team Dark *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Rouge the Bat *Team Rose *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Blaze the Cat *Big the Cat Gallery Team chaotix.png Knuckles Chaotix Sonic.jpg Sonic and his friends at Sonic's Birthday Party.jpg Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Fighter Category:Teams Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Protectors Category:Teenagers Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rescuers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Warriors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Athletic Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure of heart Category:Organizations Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Bond Creator Category:Businessmen